a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a superconductive monolithic chip having an active electronic circuit which is operational when it is below a critical temperature, such as a Josephson junction based circuit, and conductors for coupling the circuit to the outside world.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The use of low temperature or superconductive electrical circuits having such elements as Josephson switching devices has become widespread in various fields where very high speeds (in the order of pico- and subpico-seconds) and low energy levels are prevalent. In all these fields, the Josephson switching circuit is used as one element of a system with other elements being at ambient temperatures.
Any interfacing scheme between the superconductive device and other circuits at ambient temperatures must take into consideration the following constraints: